tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Mages
The Council of Mages is the ruling body of the Magicracy of Alent in the Third Age. Its membership consists of mages specializing in different schools of magic. Although the council has great authority over Alent and its people, its members ultimately answer to Archmage Jemuel who is the de facto leader of the city-state. Overview Anyone who works hard and has magical talent can rise through the ranks and get a seat in the Council of Mages which rules from Alent. The council holds meetings and debates in the Lyceum, which is a large, circular chamber with podiums and seats within Etemenanki, the ziggurat located in the middle of Alent. The topics of discussion in the council range from research policies to military strategies, although in the end Archmage Jemuel is the ultimate, de facto authority who decides whether to approve the council's decisions or not. Members The Council of Mages consists of the chairman known as the Archmage, and councillors. The number of councillors sitting in the council isn't fixed, and members are added or replaced when necessary. However, a councillor stepping down is rare and only tends to happen if they are deemed to have committed a serious crime such as high treason. Should a councillor resign from their post, someone will be chosen to replace them if it's deemed a suitable course of action. After the crimes committed by the 12th councillor Drishnek and the incident in which the temporary councillor Josiah Amdusias had been framed for having murdered mages in 1017 AE, the 12th spot in the council is now generally seen as a bad omen, and the council hasn't felt the need to find another 12th councillor to fill the void for the time being. Archmage Current archmage: Jemuel The Archmage is the de facto spokesman of the council as well as the head of state in Alent. Jemuel, the founder of the magicracy, is the recognized ruler who can veto the rest of the council's decisions if he so chooses. When Jemuel was locked in stasis in the Beacon's energy coffin for a few months in 1017 AE, the council voted for a temporary regent among themselves to act in Jemuel's place. Richelieu was chosen, and he ruled in Jemuel's stead with the backing of most of the councillors. Once Jemuel was freed from the energy coffin, Richelieu stepped down to become an advisor once more while Jemuel took back his position as the Archmage of Alent. Councillors Current *Crowe Lley - human councillor originally from Yamato who focuses on chaotic magic *Durin Halfstaff - dwarven councillor who detests dark magics *Gertrude Kirkpatrick - human councillor with encyclopediac memorization *Gweneth - half-elven councillor with knowledge about flora and fauna *Harrad U'niviel - human councillor and elder summoner *Malek Illuvius - elven councillor specializing in the arcane arts *Omaroch d'Zarnagon - demon councillor and (former) commander of Alent's Western Army *Richelieu - human councillor, scholar and Jemuel's current advisor *Sydelius - human councillor and eccentric inventor, responsible for building airships *Trittledin - human councillor responsible for granting mage licenses Former *Drishnek - lich and Jemuel's former advisor (suspended from council for high treason) *Josiah Amdusias - representative from Magestar who temporarily sat on the council (returned to his homeland after his business with Alent had concluded) Relationships Every councillor automatically has a teacher's license because they tend to be exceptionally powerful in magic. Many, but not all councillors, have apprentices. Apprentices can be moved from one councillor to another as happened with Lynnea Stargazer whom Omaroch gave to Harrad so that she could study a different school of magic under him. Although the Council of Mages has authority over Alent, its members are still subject to Alentian law for the most part. If a councillor is deemed to act against the interests of the magicracy, he or she can be arrested by the Anti Mage Police and can be tried for having committed a crime. The only notable exception to this rule appears to be Archmage Jemuel himself who has deemed himself untouchable by law. See also *Magicracy of Alent * Category:Factions Category:Libaterra Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age